In the handling and installation of pipe, it has been quite common to provide pipe insulation. However, where the pipe is extremely large, the handling of the insulation requires much manual labor. A typical example is in an environment such as in Alaska. A typical insulating panel may comprise a sheet of thin galvenized steel having circumferentially spaced longitudinally extending pads of insulation thereon wherein the dimensions of the sheet are 40 feet by 25 feet. The sheet is relatively flexible and therefore extremely difficult to handle by hand. It is therefore desirable to provide some means for handling and transporting such a sheet from one place to another. In addition, when the sheet is to be applied to the pipe, substantial hand labor is required to conform the sheet to the pipe and then fasten the free ends of the panel to one another. A further problem arises in that when the panel is placed on the pipe, the free edges will then tend to be at the bottom of the pipe and there may be very little space for access to fasten the ends.
Accordingly among the objects of the invention are to provide a method and apparatus for manipulating and wrapping pipe insulation; which can transport panels or sheets of insulation from a supply to the pipe and thereafter wrap the insulation about the pipes; which apparatus is sufficiently strong and durable to withstand various climatic conditions; which apparatus permits and provides for rotation of the insulation relative to the pipe to provide access to the seam; and which requires a minimum of manual labor.